


No Matter How Far

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Victor with a K- Kictor, Viktor POV, Yuuri POV, canon compliant soulmate au, mentions of yuuri’s anxiety, you can feel your soulmate thinking about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Excerpt‘It was after the Worlds when he felt the first tingles of his soulmate. It was only a light stroke on his hair, the long hair that he was beginning to get tired of.  The touches continued coming when he skated or even when he slept, it was not always his hair, sometimes it was his hand or his knuckles, one memorable occasion he felt his skates being removed and feet massaged while he was skating.’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	1. Can you feel it too when I am touchin' you?

In a world where you feel what the one meant for you thinks about doing to you (or making you do) Viktor Nikiforov was glad that his soulmate had not found him yet. Even as a young skater his fan following only grew daily and Yakov had had _the talk_ with him about respecting personal boundaries of other people even in vouyeristic thoughts, 15 year old Viktor really had not needed to hear his coach say that, besides it sounded impossible. How could you respect privacy while doing something that was essentially a violation of it? 

It was after the Worlds when he felt the first tingles of his soulmate. It was only a light stroke on his hair, the long hair that he was beginning to get tired of. The touches continued coming when he skated or even when he slept, it was not always his hair, sometimes it was his hand or his knuckles, one memorable occasion he felt his skates being removed and feet massaged _while_ he was skating. 

That occasion had caused hin to fall down and much worse it had led to Yakov finding out about the fantasy, which by extension, obviously, meant the entire rink hearing. Viktor was supposed to inform his supervisors if he felt any touches before he skated or even while he did. But Viktor didn’t know how to explain that they were perpetually present. It had become habit to not mind feeling himself stroking a dog and hugging a tiny body. His soulmate liked dogs.

—-

Mari was the one who told Yuuri about the fantasies and like every older sister she took a visceral delight in making the telling as gross and romantic as possible. When his parents sat him down for a milder talk a few months later hai head had already been swimming with questions, some of which he took to his sister and some to his best friend. What if his soulmate was some person living in Canada? He asked of his parents or someother abandoned country? And what if his soulmate didn’t want him that way? His parents reassured him that it was fate. 

But it wasn’t till Nishigori turned out to be Yuuko’s that Yuuri actually started believing in the destiny thing, Yuuri would tell the story about how she constantly felt her pigtails pulled in skate club, and how her boyfriend(later husband) fell flat on his butt out of nowhere one day, needless to say they grew into their relationship.

His classmates were beginning to meet their partners by the time he turned 17, not all of them but many had atleast once felt their soulmate. Minako Sensai told him not to worry in the late nights he spent with her in the studio. She herself hadn’t ever felt her person and it was _okay._ It was okay for Minako who had never been interested in romance, the stage was her love. Yuuri wondered if the ice would ever love him like that. 

Yuuri poured everything into his skating. His anxiety worsened as he grew older but he learned more about fending it off to atleast pretend to be a functioning person. His dog Vicchan made it better though, Vicchan who was named after Viktor Nikiforov, the Viktor whose face covered wall after wall in Yuuri’s room and whose skating filled his mind. Yuuri bettered himself in the hopes of skating like him one day. He ran routine after routine, which Viktor skated and won with while he imagined the skater himself doing them. He fervently wished to skate on the same ice as Viktor. Ice Castle was a second home to him. 

He won regionals and he won states and he scraped by in the nationals. His coach told him to work under someone better. And after too many anxiety racked phone calls to ice rinks and retired skaters Yuuri left for America, the decision was hard only because he would be leaving his family behind, his parents, sister and friends behind. 

Detroit was unlike anything he had known. America was vast and he did not know the life story of the people who lived around him, it allowed him to get lost and hide without worrying about being found. He learned to shed the formalities of English that his teachers had insisted upon in classes and which made his rink mates call him cute. 

Pichit came into his life like the flowery tornado that he was and Yuuri was swept in.

—

Viktor sometimes missed the calming routine that his hair care used to be. 100 strokes of the brush his mama reminded him over the phone as a private joke each time, she still slipped sometimes. Viktor was on the way to greatness. The records he set out to break each year were his own, higher jumps, tougher jumps, more quads than anyone except him knew what to do with. 

He took lovers, propositions were everywhere. He had felt the slightest of guilt twinges when he first kissed someone who wasn’t meant for him but now knowing how big the world was and how far his name and body were known the only guilt that came was of the fact that none of his lovers stayed once they began to be hounded. 

The touches still came, with much less frequency now but much more intense when they did. He shook his head ruefully his soulmate was growing up. 

He wondered if he had ever reciprocated. Probably not.

——

Yuuri hadn’t been home for entirely too many years his mother kept on reminding him when he called. He didn’t know how to explain that he had achieved nothing of all that was expected of him yet and so how could he come home? Maybe he didn’t have words as the logic was flawed. He knew that love wasn’t something you earned but that didn’t stop him from putting off calls home till later, to practice and make something of himself and not to avoid the thinly hidden sorrowful reproach in his mother’s eyes.

He did get better, good enough to do well in the Grand Prix Series, good enough to qualify for the Final. He hadn’t been able to think when the results for the qualifiers were announced,with coherency came the thought he was only second but that still meant that he was going to be on the same ice as his idol in a very short time. Yuuri felt euphoric.

—

Inspiration was elusive for Viktor, whatever he did felt like he was paying tribute to the past. Maybe it was time for him to retire after the finals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:10/10/2020- I made a fandom twitter if you want to [ come talk to me](https://mobile.twitter.com/wishopenastar)


	2. How I sank into your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Neutral Milk Hotel's 'King of Carrot Flowers pt 1' which is one of my favourite songs ever.  
> It has lyrics like,'And this is the room one afternoon, I knew I could love you  
> And from above you how I sank into your soul  
> Into that secret place where no one dares to go.'  
> Listen to it. (tw: the song has themes of abuse in families/suicide running through it)  
> Anyways Kudos/comments appreciated a lot.

Yuuri was not sure if he had imagined it when he finally felt his soulmate touch him. In his defence several things had been going on at the very same moment.

He had probably destroyed his career by face planting into the ice one too many times in a few short minutes , his pet Vicchan had died and his idol had asked him for a picture without even a flash of recognition in his eyes. 

Yuuri's emotions were whirling at too high a velocity for him to get a grip on them, and even as he drank his seventh flute of champagne at the banquet he did not know if he had imagined the cold almost impersonal hand on his shoulder. 

Well, nothing could be done now, he'd just have to wait and do what watch? He’d much rather watch something pleasant, like—he looked around the room, Viktor Nikiforv was talking to someone with an almost full flute in his hand while looking very pretty indeed in his suit. Yuuri thought of getting a closer look and boldly marched off. 

‘Hiii’ he said as he took the flute from Viktor’s hand, his speech was slurred but that didn’t matter, Viktor was going to have to pay attention to him. 

——

Viktor was hopelessly enchanted by the man in front of him even if he had taken Viktor’s drink off him. 

Yuuri—Viktor learnt his name, was a dancer in the truest sense, as in he kept his ground...even as he drank more of the shitty champagne that the banquet provided. The Japanese man thoroughly smote Yuri in the dance challenge. And by the time everyone was congregated around the pole Viktor was smitten as well. 

——

Yuuri woke up parched, with a pounding headache, the kind which meant that he had drank himself into oblivion the night before. It took a moment for him to reorient himself as being in the Sochi hotel and after that the memories came rushing back. Vicchan for whom he wasn’t there and the spectacular failure that he was in the finals, he cried himself to sleep. 

He definitely had not imagined his soulmate touching him because after the banquet there were almost constant fantasies as if his soulmate was making up for the almost 24 years lost, but even they disappeared within a few months. Yuuri didn't make through any higher qualifying competitions after the failure. Skating was losing everything it had meant to him for so many years. He disappeared again and though Pichit didn't let him completely spiral, he gained weight from stress eating and bunking off training when he was not fluking it. Numbness was going to cause him problems later, he knew that, but it was comfortable. His thesis advisors got his work on time at least. 

He was dragged to therapy by Celestino who was surprisingly still checking up on Yuuri after he hadn't gone for months, Maybe he hoped that Yuuri would come back. 

Yuuri did not go back until only a few months were left in his degree, when the submissions were weighing down on him, he booked a private slot at the rink and did what his therapist said would help him, what he always did since his childhood. He worked his way through Viktors routines, old ones. They were well watched routined, some of whose posters hung in his dorm and some in his bedroom back home in hasetsy. He could imagine Viktor doing them, as he moved himself to the music, letting it flow through him. 

He ordered a print of Viktors free skate routine Stammi Vicino for his room. 

——

Viktor had left his number with Yuuri but he wasn't contacted even weeks after the Banquet and though the sting of rejection faded over the next few months, he would sometimes still remember the beautiful boy who shitfaced grinded against him and asked Viktor to be his coach. 

He couldn't decide what to do next, usually when he was so far into a season, he would already be excited about the next thing, now he had a vague feeling but no solid basis for it, he choreographed Agape and Eros but they weren't _him_. They were something he hadn't explicitly performed yet. 

Lust- checked 

longing -checked 

love- Unchecked.

His soulmate became much more frequent by the time the skating season ended. His fantasies were if Viktor skating, each and every routine he had done, _even the beyonce one_. Viktor had shuddered when he felt the ghost of All the Single Ladies run through his body. (Stammi Vicino) was the one that kept repeating. In the afternoons as he took his ballet class, like clockwork, he would begin to feel the longing course through him, the first time it was beautiful but after that it became annoying and he thought that if his soulmate was going to get off to fantasies of him in an almost schedule he should at least pick a better routine.

—— 

Graduating was an accomplishment that Yuuri did not feel strongly about. He did not achieve what he came to the USA for but at least he got a good education off it. His passion for skating was back, even if it was too late for him to make amends with his coach. He wasn't sure if he would go back to skating competitively but being able to remove his skate guards with becoming nauseated was a start. 

Going away is easy coming home is hard. He thought as he stepped out of the train in Hasetsu. On a broad scale everything was like what he remembered but subtle changes were present everywhere as if someone had moved all his furniture ten centimetres to the right. 

“Welcome home, Yuuri!” He stopped short when he heard Minako, his old mentor call out to him. Her arabesque even while holding a banner was perfect. Maybe returning wasn't so hard after all if the people who called you home were still the same.

They talked as they went home, apparently Minako’s ballet classes were quiet , Yuuko’s triplets were a menace and his mother Hiroko had started yoga. It was like reading cliff notes of a book that he felt very guilty over not reading. They walked home using the road which was Yuuri’s favourite for taking Vicchan on walks. Minako noticed that he had gone quiet and they walked in companionable silence the rest of the way. 

“I'm home,” he called out as if he had gone for a market errand and was returning after five minutes, not five years. 

Hiroko rushed out to see him and with her came the affection for granted that he had missed. Her hug was steady and Yuuri felt like he was a child again and seeking comfort from nightmares.

“You've grown up,” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

He greeted his father as he went to Vicchan’s shrine, he desperately wished that he had been there in his final moments but the shrine was peaceful and scented with incense, Yuuri allowed the calm to wash over him as he sat there.

The photographs which Mari had chosen for the shrine were all that Yuuri had on his phone. “I missed you Vicchan.” He put in a prayer for his dog who, he fervently hoped, was frolicking somewhere even in soul form. 

Mari came into the room as he finished praying. Her cigarette brand hadn't changed over the years even if her hair dye had changed. 

“So you're back? Are you staying this time, you could help around.” 

“I honestly don't know what I'm doing,” he admitted and that lifted a stone off his chest. She asked about the degree that took an extra year and of the skating that he was finally getting into again and something flashed in Yuuri as he felt himself getting closer to a decision. Mari knew him better than anyone did. She knew when it was him speaking and when it was his anxiety and she knew exactly what he needed, sometimes even before he did. 

“Whatever you choose, I'll always be with you.” And that was what he needed. 

———

Vikor had been relieved when the infernal routine finally stopped one day and stayed that way for a week. But he found that he missed the constant reminder of someone out there for him. 

He spent a lot of his time when he was not developing his new routines or practicing for the finals thinking about Yuuri Katsuki, ace of Japan and one of the most unpredictable skaters who had made it so far.

But it wasn't surprising because when he skated his best there was an allure around him as if he (were) a siren on ice. Maybe he _was_ a siren except there would be no point in plugging his ears, Viktor thought, Vikor had jumped off the ship on seeing Yuuri make his song with his body. Youtube was remiss in not having more content of him. 

——

Yuuko took a second to recognise him, bundled up as he was in winter clothes. But her eyes glittered as she spoke to him. He told her to watch him as he took off his glasses and skated. The routine was of longing for a lover and Yuuri was skating with a partner who wasn't there.

He didn't do all the jumps but the jumps he did were perfect. He finished breathless and almost teary eyed Yuuko was clapping and so were her family. They had recording instruments with them, he grinned to himself ‘ _ menaces’  _ indeed.

——

The finals were when his soulmate finally broke his spell. Vikor felt him even as he skated nothing too much thankfully, touches on his cheek as turned to the invisible lover that he skated as if his soulmate were the lover. 

The commentators said that this was his best rendition yet. Of course it was when he felt everything that his soulmate felt as he skated. He wasn't playing a role but giving in to all that was coursing through him. 

——

Yuuri woke up to a phone call.

Viktor woke up to thousands of twitter notifications sending him to the same link. 


	3. In my arms is where you ought to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer if Mutual Pining TM  
> Yuuri couldn't get the thought of Viktor dancing with a stranger—putting his hands on Viktor’s body like Yuuri had only imagined doing, out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for some pining and miscommunication. *rubs hands*
> 
> Thanks to Mel and King.Malik for their betas.

Viktor had had many fans skate his routines for him over the years. Experienced and inexperienced skaters alike did it and at first he had watched the videos with awe, that something that he did could inspire others to skate their feelings out. 

Even after it grew old and there were thousands of such videos it made him happy but seeing Yuuri katsuki sake to Stammi Vicino didn't make him happy. It made him feel as if he was being shred to pieces. Yuuri was not technical in his skating but he got the story across. His motion made Viktor think of all the things he put to the back of his mind about his and why he was discontent. If Yuuri was a siren the night of the banquet when he was drunk off his ass, on the ice he was a young god. 

Viktor thought of the theme he had prepared for the year and how lacking it felt when he skated to it. Maybe it was because he had not loved someone before, he had come close but never enough. Yuuri must have felt it, with all the longing he skated. He imagined Yuuri skating the routines of love he had choreographed and his decision was made, he was going to take up Yuuri on the long ago given invitation,never mind that it wasn't followed up with anything and he would not be competitive that year.

——

Seeing Viktor Nikiforov butt naked was  _ not _ something which Yuuri had imagined would happen him (at least not in reality) but it was happening. “—and I'm going to be your coach,” Viktor was saying and all Yurri could think about was the glorious and terrifying nakedness that was in front of him. He imagined putting his hands on Viktor on the abs that were glistening wet and  _ licking _ —he ran off as Viktor’s eyes widened at his silence. Mari brought him back out of his room and made him see to Viktor as he ate and slept. 

He wasn't being a good host with all the staring that he was doing. But he could not be blamed, not many people could be expected to keep their wits about if their longtime crush was so indecently baring shoulders and eating their Mom’s food. It didn't help that Yuuri's mostly dormant soulmate had been acting up the past few days and he was constantly horny due to it. 

—

Viktor watched Yuuri watching him and thought of the evenings which Yuuri must have spent practising the routine to skate it so beautifully. And he thought about how Mari told him that Yuuri was a long time follower if his skating. He imagined kissing Yuuri and Yuuri sat across from him blushed, his flush extended to his neck and ears.

Over the next few days he kept at it. He came as close to Yuuri as he would allow. Viktor felt as if he had to make up for the lost time between them. Yuuri had years to fantasise about Viktor while he himself only had a few days. He tried to keep them at a minimum level, nothing he wouldn't do to Yuuri in real life if he was near him.

He had subtly asked Yuuri about his past lovers a lot of times but Yuuri not very subtly changed the topic and brought it to something completely unromantic each and every time like the declining cottage fishing industry of Hasetsu.

“Yuuuri! Do you have a soulmate? Have you met them?” He asked outright one evening as they were in the hot tub. Yuuri was lounging across Viktor and was in the water up to his neck.

Viktor imagined Yakov telling him about the importance of consent and boundaries no matter how turned on he was, if he knew who his soulmate was and that managed to make him not actively make an imagined move on Yuuri.

“I do have one though I've never met them. Have you met yours?” Viktor was thrown off by Yuuri's question. He didn't know how to reply without outright lying if he wanted more time to get to know his soulmate without bringing destiny into their relationship, but maybe it was time to throw caution to the winds. “Yes, I had the best night of dancing in my life with him.” He licked his lips and held Yuuri's face in his mind like Yuuri had held his the night they danced.

Yuuri's eyes, which were so expressive usually, darkened and glazed, “That's nice,” he said as he stood suddenly and tied a towel around his waist. He left Viktor dazed, his abrupt departure could only hold one meaning and it was that he didn't want Viktor as a partner even if all signs earlier had pointed otherwise.

He was back to normal behaviour after completely avoiding Viktor for two days except when they were training.

——

While Yuuri was drinking shitty champagne and crying in bathrooms, some person had managed to give Viktor the best night of his life dancing with him. 

Yuuri couldn't get the thought of Viktor dancing with a stranger—putting his hands on Viktor’s body like Yuuri had only imagined doing, out of his head.

Yuri Plisetsky came to Hasetsu the very day after which he and Viktor returned to some semblance of normalcy and in a typical way he turned everything upside down.

Mari called him Yurio and his presence was a welcome distraction from the Viktor problem. Except his presence also meant that Viktor would have to choose between going back to Russia or staying in Japan. Before the dancing debacle Yuuri might have felt confident in his chances but now with all the awkwardness of one sided pining between them Yuuri lost that surety. 

He practiced Eros trying to be a seductive pork cutlet bowl but it eluded him. He imagined skating to Viktor, seducing  _ him _ but Vikor was someone else's. He was mostly successful in hiding his hurt because it wasn't Viktors fault but he didn't succeed in hiding from Yurio, no matter how much he cussed the teenager was intuitive and he realised that Yuuri pining after Viktor. “You should tell him you know.” Yuri said one evening as they walked back to the yuu-topia, for once without Viktor, who had stayed behind to skate.

“He already has a soulmate who is not me.” Yuuri replied morosely.

“Did he fucking say that because if he did I'll kick his old man ass.” 

Yuuri was surprised at the viciousness in his voice, well not at the tone, but at the fact that it was so protective over him. “Yeah. Yeah he did.”

Yuuri turned his face away from the teen so that he would not see the way his face was rebelling against the well established agenda of concealing and not feeling, but Yuri must have known for Yuuri felt a brief touch on his back and it was comfort from a place he didn't expect it. 

——

“Old man!” Vikor walked across to Yuri’s room where he was being called. It was a few days before the Hot Springs on Ice show and Yuri was dressed in the costume of Viktor’s which he had chosen for Agape and the black and red combined with his angry face made him look frightful and not at all like the angel of love that he was supposed to, Viktor was about to say that Yuri lauched a spiel, "What on earth have you told Katsodun about him not being your fucking soulmate?”

Vikor was agape. “What do you mean? I told him he was mine and he freaked out.” 

It was true. Viktor was trying to give Yuuri space to accept it on his own terms and not mind being rejected by Yuuri again. He didn't understand what Yuri was implying. 

Yurio took a deep breath, “I can't skate against someone who doesn't even want to win. Whatever miscommunication has happened between the two of you. Go fix it.” 

Viktor went out confused and a bit angry at himself and at Yuuri. So this was why Yuuri wasn't talking to him like before. 

Yakov always made him talk out shit when he was being too reckless, he was coaching Yuuri  he was thirsting after Yuuri and he should have understood that Yuuri would be silent if he was bothered. 

Later that night as Yuuri helped his sister with the cutlery, Viktor approached Minako. 

“Did Yuuri ever talk about the time he asked me to be his coach with you?” 

Minako looked up from her seat in front of the TV and tilted her chin at him, “He was extremely surprised when you came here.”

“But he accepted it so quickly. He must have wondered why I never came earlier when he had invited me, even if he was drunk then.”

“Well–you  _ are  _ known for being brash about your choices. Knowing Yuuri he probably took your coming here as an extension of that, even if everyone except him knows it is not only that.” 

“It's like he doesn't remember dancing with me.”

“If he had much to drink then he most likely doesn't.”

“ Oh !” Viktor remembered the sixteen flutes that Yuuri had drank and cursed himself for not making the connection before. 

——

Yuuri’s soulmate was probably a foot fetishist.  _ Just my luck _ . He thought as he felt gentle kisses on his feet as they ate. Viktor was looking at him strangely, as was Yurio.  _ Great _ . That was what he needed, the two of them figuring out that he had a fantasy descend upon him in the middle of family dinner. 

He thought of Eros, foot fetishes and the kisses which had now migrated to his thighs as he excused himself. He wondered who they were and why they were fantasising about Yuuri's femur. 

“Yuuri!” He turned around to see Vikor had excused himself as well and had followed him. “I’m sorry,” he was saying as he came closer there was a rice grain beside his lips and yuuri imagined eating it from there. “For fucks sake.” He muttered at his soulmate who had migrated to his neck and could obviously not hear him. 

“I think we should go to your room.” Viktor said as he walked there. They didn't speak as they walked and Yuuri's aoulmate thankfully subsided without taking their fantasy further. 

“I’m sorry—” Viktor repeated, as if he thought Yuuri had not heard him before. 

“What for?” 

“For not asking you if you wanted me earlier.”

“ _ Of course, _ I want you here! I’m literally competing to keep you here in two days.” Yuuri almost screamed. 

Viktor smacked his forehead at Yuuris words. “Do you remember the banquet? Or asking me to pay attention to you as you went on the pole?” 

Yuuri didn't remember. And he couldn't speak the words weren't where they usually were. 

“Because I was paying attention to you the entire night ever since we started dancing. You're impossible not to look at. You ever wonder how I just came to Japan out of the blue to coach you? I wanted to see you to see you skating and skating to the music that's everywhere in you.”

Things began to fall into their places like a jigsaw puzzle that was in the wrong box so you built the picture blindly lining the edges first. The words came but Viktor ploughed on, “I'm sorry for not taking your permission to do this.” He stepped forward just as Yuuri put the last piece in place. They were kissing before their lips came in contact and they were kissing with their minds and their lips and Viktor had his hands everywhere and so did Yuuri. It was desperate and who needed air? 

They ended up on Yuuri's bed. Their hands on each other as Yuuri straddled Viktor’s waist. 

“When did you first know?” Yuuri asked. “ I don't know, I had an idea ever since I saw the video. I was sure when I came here though.”

“And you didn't think to tell me?” Yuuri made short work of Viktor's shirt buttons as he talked. 

“I did tell you, in the hot spring that night, after which you avoided me like a plague. I thought I got the message. How was I supposed to know you didn't remember?” 

“I was an idiot, wasn't I?” 

“To be fair, so was I.” 

“Viktor?” 

“Yes?”

“Less talking.” 

——

Viktor was dead and in heaven he thought as he lay beside Yuuri who was asleep he stroked Yuuri's hair gently as to not wake him up. The moon was out and the room was washed in a pale light. His mind went back to all that they were doing before Yuuri fell asleep exhausted from the day. He could not get enough of Yuuri. He snorted gently at Yuuri sleepily muttering something about rabbits and femme fatales. 

He fell asleep with Yuuri and a (giddy feeling bubbling in his chest). 

—

If Yuuri had known Viktor as a tactile person before it was nothing compared to after they got together. He liked it. When Vikor had reached to kiss him in public the first time Yuuri noticed Mari and Yurio exchanging money. 

The Hot Springs! On Ice exhibition was the next day. And he knew his Eros now. 

“We need to register in the ISU list as a soulmate couple for the rules against cheating.” Viktor said as they ate breakfast. Yuuri smiled to himself.  _ They were a couple  _ teenage and Yuuri would be over the moon. And he was as well even about something as mundane as invasive ISU rules. 

He spent part of the day at the rink before Viktor dismissed him and Yurio to get some rest and then went over to Minako’s but not before enduring a tirade by Yurio about how he should have gotten his head out of his ass sooner. 

——

Viktor was seduced. He felt like he should have put a parental advisory for the ice show. Yuuri had not changed the choreography but the way he moved had changed, he was much more assured. And he was the clear winner even with the enthralling Agape Yuri had performed.

Yuri shook his hand as he left and Viktor thanked him, for being the one to bring them together. ‘Well someone had to do it even if the two of you are disgusting about it.’

——

‘It was after I came back home and whenViktor came into my life did I realise that thousands of kinds of love which I have around me. I dedicate this year to those loves and loved ones with my theme.’ Yuuri said to the audience as he felt the tie around his neck being loosened and thrown away and soft kisses pressing at his face. 

He knew who it was this time around as he returned the kiss in his mind. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too satisfied with this chapter and will probably edit it soon but I had to get this posted or it never would be.   
> Title is from To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars which is the ultimate soulmate pining song.  
> Thanks for reading and all the kudos/comments.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic and chapter titles are from Halsey’s manic album.  
> The idea is not mine, BramSpierfeld of the Spierfeld fandom gave me permission to use it.  
> It is outlined but I’m not sure when the next chapter is out.  
> This is my first fic in a year, unbeated and English is not my first language, please be kind.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
